La Traque
by Bluemoonwolf
Summary: Je te retrouverai...' Elle a fui sans un mot et il est prêt à tout pour la retrouver. Même à tuer... Que se passera t'il lorsqu'il se retrouveront de nouveau face à face?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

La nuit était froide. Glaciale. Un vent lugubre faisait siffler les branches des arbres, secouant sinistrement les feuilles à peine illuminées par la clarté blafarde de la lune.

L'homme courait à perdre haleine, butant contre les racines, la folie visible dans chacun de ses traits. Par moments, il se retournait, le souffle court comme espérant que son traqueur ait pu perdre sa trace puis il repartait, encore plus vite, les yeux exorbités, la peur dégoulinant par chacune des pores de sa peau. Courant, pour sauver sa vie, dans cette nuit d'encre avec des milliers de cris qui semblaient lui hurler aux oreilles et ses branches décharnées qui lui griffaient les bras et les jambes. Un bref instant il se crut sauvé en apercevant au loin les faibles lueurs scintillantes d'un village ou d'une maison, il lui sembla que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, dévoré par l'angoisse et l'espoir. Le simple fait de pouvoir se raccrocher à la vie le poussa à augmenter l'allure puis à s'arrêter épuisé au beau milieu d'une clairière. Petite, elle renforça davantage son malaise, entourée par des arbres gigantesques aux troncs étrangement tordus mais surtout par le silence qui y régnait. La lueur laiteuse de la lune n'éclairait qu'à peine son centre plongeant le reste de la forêt dans une obscurité effrayante.

Une branche craqua…

Suivie l'instant d'après par un bruissement de feuilles mortes. L'homme se retourna, le visage exsangue, les yeux exorbités, les membres encore tremblants de sa course. Le silence était retombé. Il se retourna à nouveau. Il savait… Il sentait qu'Il était là… Tout près… Une voix glaciale rompit le silence.

Serait ce moi que tu cherches, Macmillan ?

Il se tourna à nouveau brusquement, tendu, devinant dans l'ombre la silhouette nonchalamment appuyée contre un arbre. Il amorça un brusque mouvement pour fuir mais l'instant d'après, il sentit des cordes s'enrouler autour de lui, le faisant trébucher puis tomber au sol comme un pantin lamentable. Il se tortilla pour se retrouver face à l'ombre qui se mouvait parmi les arbres. Une silhouette haute, vêtue d'une longue cape sombre s'avança puis pointa sa baguette vers lui.

Où est-elle ?

Va pourrir en Enfer !!! cracha Ernie. Tu ne la trouveras jamais.

Un rire froid déchira l'air puis un soupir ennuyé :

Mauvaise réponse Macmillan… Endoloris !

Sous la douleur insoutenable, le jeune homme était secoué de spasmes sur le sol, des lames chauffées à blanc pénétraient ses entrailles et son sang semblait bouillir dans ses veines. Il ne put retenir un hurlement déchirant, atroce. L'homme abaissa sa baguette et la torture cessa un instant mais il demeura au sol haletant, des larmes brûlantes lui dévorant les joues, le souffle court. Il entendit les pas se rapprocher de lui et l'homme s'agenouilla à ses côtés plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il agrippa violemment sa chevelure pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Ernie retint un gémissement lorsque la main gantée brûla son crâne et il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa nuque. Son bourreau murmura :

Où est-elle ?

Ernie lui cracha au visage. Ultime geste de bravoure avant qu'il ne sente les os de sa nuque craquer violemment, ses yeux devinrent vitreux et l'instant d'après il retomba au sol.

L'homme encapuchonné se redressa lentement, essuyant doucereusement sa joue puis jetant un regard amusé au cadavre, esquissa un sourire cruel.

D'un mouvement de cape soudain il se replongea dans la forêt ; l'obscurité se refermant sur ses mots.

''Je te retrouverais…''


	2. Retrouvailles

Un mince rayon de soleil perçait à travers la petite lucarne et vint chatouiller le visage assoupi. Les yeux mi-clos, les cheveux croulant librement en bataille sur le drap blanc et le visage à demi enfoui dans l'oreiller, Hermione Granger dormait paisiblement dans une vaste chambre où ronflait un feu crépitant. Un son sourd résonna soudain dans l'appartement et elle gémit doucement contre l'oreiller. Des craquements inquiétants résonnèrent soudain… Lents…Précautionneux…Effrayants. Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. Une porte qui s'ouvre. Une voix bien connue :

- ''Je t'avais bien dit que je te retrouverai…''

Un hurlement.

Le buste d'Hermione se souleva violemment puis retomba sur le côté du lit, le corps couvert de sueur, un goût aigre dans la bouche. Elle fut prise de nausées et agrippa violemment le drap en tentant de calmer sa respiration affolée. Elle se redressa finalement inspirant convulsivement de longues goulées d'air pour calmer son malaise. ''Encore ce rêve'' murmura t'elle avant de porter une main à sa tempe en gémissant. Cela faisait des semaines que chacune de ses nuits était troublée par des songes angoissants dans lesquels cette voix prononçait toujours les mêmes mots ''Je te retrouverai…''. Une voix qui lui semblait familière et en même temps tellement floue dans ses souvenirs lointains…

- ''Ca suffit !'' lâcha-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle se leva allumant machinalement une petite veilleuse qui projeta des ombres mouvantes sur la tapisserie d'un rouge profond puis se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. ''Une fois de plus'' songea t'elle amèrement en entrant. Elle ouvrit le robinet puis cala sa tête douloureuse sous le jet d'eau glaciale avant de se redresser pour fixer son reflet dans le miroir. Les cheveux dégoulinants sur ses épaules, des gouttes d'eau dévalant l'arrête de son nez pour caresser ses joues et son menton avant d'aller s'écraser en rigoles silencieuses sur la gorge mince, des yeux las, fatigués cernés d'une mince ligne pourpre presque vulgaire sur cette peau opalescente. ''Un beau gâchis'', les mots s'inscrivirent silencieusement sur ses lèvres.

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit dans ses réflexions, le bruit d'une marche qui craque, ''le bruit d'un pas sur une marche qui craque'' réalisa t'elle avec horreur. Les pas semblaient s'intensifier. Hermione paniquait, les mains accrochées au rebord du lavabo à s'en briser les jointures, elle se souvint que sa baguette était restée bien à l'abri sous son oreiller dans sa chambre. ''Et merde ! Bien joué Hermione'' se maudit elle, ''tu te ramollis ma vieille'' lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. ''C'est vrai'' songea t'elle piteusement ''une telle erreur durant la guerre aurait pu me coûter la vie plus d'une fois, je ne l'aurais pas commise.'' Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir tout doucement et elle saisit le premier objet à portée de main c'est-à-dire le porte savon en céramique qu'elle cala fortement entre ses doigts. ''Qui que tu sois, n'hésite surtout pas. Je t'attends'' songea t'elle. Elle leva haut la main…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement et une petite voix fluette s'éleva dans le silence lourd :

- ''Maman c'est toi ?''

Hermione poussa un soupir qui l'ébranla toute entière avant d'abaisser rapidement sa main, honteuse. La petite silhouette qui se tenait face à elle, se dandinant sur un pied, son doudou serré contre sa poitrine n'avait rien de dangereux mais plutôt de familier. Se maudissant intérieurement d'une telle bêtise, Hermione fixa d'un œil mi sévère mi amusée l'adorable moue craquante de la fillette qui lui faisait face. Sa fille… Elle s'avança puis s'agenouilla pour finalement pour placer son visage à hauteur de celui de l'enfant. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle contemplait sa fille, Hermione fut prise d'une bouffée d'amour et de fierté qui l'enveloppait toute entière, elle détailla chaque trait une nouvelle fois : ses cheveux d'un doré foncé presque châtain clair constitués boucles soyeuses, son petit nez retroussé au bout tout rond, sa petite bouche à laquelle l'âge avait ôté deux dents de lait ce qui la faisait littéralement craquer lorsque la fillette souriait, ses oreilles adorablement ourlées, ses joues rosées, ses cils artistiquement tracés d'un trait sombre sur des yeux d'un bleu étonnant qui viraient progressivement au gris argent au fur et mesure que la petite grandissait.

La petite qui à cet instant avait plaqué sur son visage une petite moue de bouderie face à l'absence de sa mère qui la dévisageait mais qui ne l'avait toujours pas prise dans ses bras. Elle pesta :

- ''Maman !''

Convenablement rappelée à l'ordre, Hermione sursauta puis prit un ton faussement sévère :

- ''Sélène… Pourrais je savoir ce que tu fais debout à cette heure de la nuit ?

- Je t'ai entendue crier alors vu que tu étais réveillée, je suis venue faire un câlin,'' bougonna la petite.

Hermione soupira face à la mine boudeuse de Sélène puis se redressa attrapant au passage sa fille dans ses bras. Elle la serra contre elle se délectant de son odeur douce de bébé et de vanille. Sa fille… A la fois son plus grand et douloureux bonheur, son secret le plus doux et le plus lourd à porter. Elle la ramena avec elle dans sa chambrette et la posa sur le lit, Sélène avait les yeux mi-clos et babillait doucement en serrant la main de sa mère ; Hermione s'allongea à côté d'elle et la cala contre son corps avec tendresse, ramenant le drap sur le petit corps endormi. Elle sourit tendrement puis passa une main sur la joue tiède de la petite qui murmura, à demi consciente :

- ''Tu pars pas hein maman ? Tu me laisses pas ?''

Hermione murmura en embrassant le front de la fillette:

- ''Jamais mon cœur, jamais…''

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par un bruit particulièrement agaçant et répétitif contre le carreau de sa chambre. Grommelant, elle se releva veillant à ne pas réveiller Sélène puis s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre où se tenait un gros hibou mordoré visiblement impatient. Avec précaution elle détacha le fin rouleau de parchemin attaché à la patte de l'oiseau puis décacheta la missive.

_Hermione,_

_L'Ordre se réunit aujourd'hui pour discuter sur la nouvelle menace _

_Mangemort qui sévit en Ecosse. Le lieu de la réunion est celui dans _

_lequel ''l'esprit de tout homme s'enrichit'' (je sais que toi mieux que _

_quiconque peut comprendre cette énigme). Nous espérons ta présence_

_et celle de Sélène. _

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Harry_

Hermione sourit amèrement à la vue de la lettre. Où était passée l'amitié qui les liait elle et Harry ? Depuis la mort de Ron durant la Grande Bataille finale, le jeune homme n'avait plus été que l'ombre de lui-même ; le coup avait été trop rude pour ce que les gens appelaient autrefois le Trio d'Or et Hermione avait préférée s'éloigner sachant que ses erreurs passées ne pourraient jamais être oubliées et qu'elles pesaient lourd à son cœur. Cela faisait près de six ans qu'elle se terrait dans son petit appartement de la banlieue moldue Londonienne préférant oublier la magie et Poudlard, ne sortant que pour assister à quelques réunions de l'Ordre auxquelles elle attendait d'être conviée. La Guerre qui les avait faits trop vite grandir avait laissé des marques ineffaçables dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et la venue au monde de Sélène avait marqué pour Hermione le glas de sa vie dans le monde magique. La petite fille ignorait tout des pouvoirs de sa mère et Hermione priait chaque jour pour que la petite soit née sans pouvoirs bien qu'elle sache que c'était impossible compte tenu de la puissance de ses parents. Elle savait que Sélène était destinée à devenir sorcière comme elle l'avait été mais tout son cœur espérait que cela se fasse le plus tardivement possible.

Rejetant de côté un instant les pensées sombres qui l'assaillaient, Hermione saisit une plume et à l'embrasure de la fenêtre rédigea une réponse brève qu'elle attacha à la serre du volatile qu'elle regarda prendre son envol puis respira une bouffée d'air frais. Aujourd'hui elle allait revivre un peu. Elle sourit puis se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel Sélène s'agitait, ronronnant comme un chaton dans les draps tièdes. Hermione s'assit sur le bord du lit puis déposa un baiser papillon sur le front de la fillette qui ouvrit largement ses grands yeux.

- ''Maman !

- Bonjour mon cœur…murmura Hermione en attrapant la petite contre elle.

- On va au parc aujourd'hui ?

- Non mon cœur, maman a une réunion chez Harry aujourd'hui. Tu te souviens de lui ?

- Mouii, déclara la fillette en fronçant le nez, visiblement peu intéressée par le programme de la journée.

- Je suis désolée ma puce… Mais s'il nous reste du temps nous pourrions y aller après ma réunion qu'en dis-tu ?

- Mmmm… Oui ça me va, déclara Sélène la mine boudeuse malgré sa réponse.

- Parfait ! Alors maintenant à la douche !''

Hermione se saisit de la fillette puis se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en pestant intérieurement contre le fichue caractère de la petite. ''On se demande de qui tu tiens ça mon cœur ?'' songea t'elle ironique. Puis son cœur se serra et les larmes lui venant aux yeux elle refoula rageusement ses pensées tout en déshabillant Sélène avant de lui faire couler un bain chaud. Pendant que la petite babillait à souhait devant la mousse. Hermione se remit à penser à la réunion de ce matin. Cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'elle n'avait pas été conviée aux réunions alors pourquoi l'avait elle été pour une qui semblait aussi insignifiante que celle-ci. Harry n'espérait tout de même pas qu'elle… ? ''Non'' fit Hermione en secouant la tête ''il sait que j'en ai fini avec tout ça''.

Elle sécha la fillette avant de la laisser aller s'habiller tout en espérant que le choix du jour ne soit pas trop criard. Sélène avait des goûts étranges en matière de vêtements et n'hésitait pas à associer les couleurs les plus folles. En revanche elle était d'une maturité incroyable pour son âge, presque trop sérieuse lorsqu'elle fixait les dehors avec au fond des yeux un peu de froideur mêlée à l'envie. Hermione soupira avant de se glisser à son tour sous l'eau chaude, savourant avec délice son contact avec sa peau nue. Elle sortit quelques instants plus tard, la peau rougie et l'esprit un peu plus calme puis s'enveloppa dans une longue serviette éponge avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Assise sur son lit, Sélène l'attendait, vêtue d'un petit jean foncé et d'un pull noir qui mettait en valeur son teint clair. Rien de bien extravagant cette fois. Hermione sourit intérieurement avant de se décider à son tour pour une longue jupe noire évasée, un léger col roulé blanc, une paire de bottes noires, ses gants et son écharpe de la même couleur que sa jupe puis s'emmitoufla dans une longue cape de sorcière sombre avant d'aider Sélène à enfiler son manteau.

Elles sortirent dans la rue, Sélène calant bien sagement sa petite menotte dans la main de sa mère, affichant pour l'occasion une mine sérieuse qui tranchait avec ses yeux brillants d'excitation de pouvoir sortir un peu dehors. Hermione quand à elle avançait tête baissée, les yeux vissés au sol, la tête engoncée dans sa cape de sorcière ; seuls ses longs cheveux châtains cascadaient librement dans les remous du vent de ce début d'automne. Après un quart d'heure de marche, elles arrivèrent toutes deux devant une boutique d'aspect miteux qui avait du autrefois être une librairie si on en jugeait par les nombreuses carcasses de livres qui traînaient à terre. Hermione leva sa main gantée devant la porte puis l'abaissa doucement, hésitante, puis inspirant une bonne fois pour toute frappa.

L'instant d'après, une longue silhouette apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Face à elle se tenait son meilleur ami, Harry Potter plus connu par la population sorcière sous le surnom de Survivant ou d'Elu.

- ''Salut…'' murmura doucement le jeune homme ébouriffant au passage ses cheveux de jais, signe de sa gêne.

Un silence lourd suivi ses paroles, brisé par le babillement joyeux de Sélène :

- ''Salut tonton Harry !''

Hermione soupira intérieurement, remerciant sa fille de l'avoir tiré de ce bourbier. La petite lâcha la main de sa mère et se faufila à l'intérieur.

- '' Sélène ! s'écria Hermione.

- Laisse… sourit Harry. La salle de réunion est protégée elle ne pourra pas y pénétrer sans le mot de passe. Et puis Ginny avait tellement hâte de te revoir, ta dernière visite remonte à loin…

- Deux ans, claqua Hermione, agacée du ton de reproche qu'elle avait senti dans la voix de son ami.

- Oui, la naissance de Maxence.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Très bien ! D'ailleurs Ginny est de nouveau enceinte. Des jumeaux, lâcha Harry dont la couleur rosé indiquait la fierté et la gêne.

- Félicitations '' dit tristement Hermione.

Harry passa de nouveau sa main sur sa nuque puis mal à l'aise balbutia :

- ''Avec Ginny, on s'était dit… Peut être que tu accepterais de devenir leur marraine.

- Merci… déclara Hermione. J'y réfléchirai.

- Bien.''

Le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce gênait visiblement Harry plus que tout mais Hermione semblait froidement détachée de cette ambiance lugubre. Elle se contentait de fixer les étagères emplies de livre d'un regard à la fois intéressé, dernier vestige de son passé de Miss Je-Sais-Tout et en même temps d'une dureté sans nom, glaciale. La scène aurait pu durer interminablement si un grand cri joyeux ne l'avait pas interrompu :

- ''Hermione !''

Une jolie jeune femme rousse, tenant dans ses bras un bambin à la chevelure tout aussi flamboyante et visiblement passablement agacé par la soudaine agitation de sa mère se précipita sur Hermione avec un immense sourire. Malgré elle, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger rire lorsqu'elle vit le visage renfrogné du petit garçon lorsque Ginny Potter, anciennement Weasley le déposa sans un regard dans les bras de son père visiblement soulagé par la tournure de la situation. L'impétueuse jeune femme serra Hermione contre elle avec tendresse :

- ''Oh Hermione, tu m'as tellement manqué…''

Mal à l'aise, Hermione tapota le dos de son amie en murmurant :

- ''Oui Ginny, euh… toi aussi tu sais. Tu, tu m'as manqué.''

Mais les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche semblaient écorcher les lèvres de la jeune femme à la fois de douleur et de regret. Elle dévisagea celle qu'elle avait autrefois considérée comme une sœur puis déclara d'une voix redevenue plus ferme mais aux intonations plus douces que lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à Harry:

- ''Au fait, toutes mes félicitations pour les bébés.

- Oh Harry t'a déjà mise au courant !

- Mmm, acquiesça Hermione ne sachant que répondre.

- Je suis si heureuse, sourit elle. J'étais sûre que tu accepterais !

- Que j'accepterais quoi ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

- Et bien d'être la marraine, sourit Ginny, son regard oscillant entre Harry et elle en essayant d'y déceler l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Ginny, je…

- Elle n'a pas encore donné sa réponse'' déclara Harry d'une voix un peu froide.

Ginny pâlit brusquement puis balbutia :

- ''Oh… et bien…je… Non, aucune importance.''

Elle attrapa le petit Maxence des bras de son père puis se retourna vers Hermione, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres :

- ''J'ai vraiment été très heureuse de te revoir Hermione.''

Elle s'éloigna doucement puis Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui s'était figée, ses lèvres tremblaient et des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux, elle allait crier à Ginny de revenir lorsqu'Harry l'arrêta doucement puis murmura :

- ''Laisse, j'irais lui parler.''

Hermione se retourna vers lui, le cœur serré, elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose mais ses lèvres semblaient closes à cet instant. Harry sourit puis s'approcha d'elle, posant une main amicale sur son épaule, il déclara :

- ''Ne t'inquiète pas.''

Hermione hocha la tête doucement puis plongea son regard dans celui émeraude qui la fixait. A cet instant, elle sentit son cœur s'effondrer en miettes puis l'instant d'après retrouver cette amertume dont elle ne connaissait que trop bien la saveur. Pendant un faible instant elle se sentit presque…apaisée, sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis trop longtemps. Une voix grave vint soudain la tirer de sa torpeur :

- ''Harry ? Nous vous attendons.

- Bien Kingsley, nous arrivons.''

Harry désigna à Hermione, une petite salle doucement éclairée de quelques boules de lumières flottant dans les airs, projetant des ombres claires sur des visages qu'Hermione n'avait pas revu depuis des années. Arthur et Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, Bill et Fleur Weasley, anciennement Delacour, Hagrid… Et tant d'autres qu'elle avait voulu oublier, mettre à part au fond de sa mémoire comme un souvenir à la fois précieux et honteux. Sous les regards émus de certains, mécontents d'autres, elle s'apprêta à pénétrer dans la salle. Prenant une brève inspiration, elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras :

- ''Ravi de vous revoir, Miss Granger, sourit sincèrement Kingsley Shacklebolt. Cela faisait longtemps.''

Puis la porte de la salle se referma lourdement sur eux.

- ''Bien, déclara Harry. Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous pouvons commencer. Kingsley ?''

Le Ministre de la Magie se redressa et d'un coup de baguette fit voleter des petites fiches qui atterrirent directement devant les membres de l'Ordre. Hermione put apercevoir des visages se fermer dans la salle. Elle attrapa les feuilles de papier et son cœur se serra violemment. Elle connaissait ces visages et pouvaient facilement poser un nom sur chacun d'entre eux. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry se leva et déclara d'une voix forte :

- ''La semaine dernière, un déplacement massif de Mangemorts réfugiés s'est produit de la Roumanie vers l'Angleterre. Je pense que je n'aie pas besoin de vous expliquer quel est le but de ces Mangemorts. Comme la plupart le savent déjà, ils se sont rassemblés autour d'un nouveau chef dont l'identité nous est encore inconnue. On le dit cependant plus puissant que Voldemort l'a jamais été.''

A cet instant, des frissons parcoururent la salle. Hermione sourit intérieurement ; cinq ans après la fin de la Guerre et la destruction de Lord Voldemort, la population sorcière frémissait encore à l'entente de ce nom.

- ''Parmi eux, on recense Lucius Malefoy, son épouse Narcissa Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Walden McNair, Fenrir Greyback, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini. Ils comptent parmi les Mangemorts les plus dangereux qui soient et on pour tâche de mener la rébellion. Ils ont formés de nouvelles troupes que nous ne pouvons pas sous-estimer. Nous ignorons encore la menace qui pèse réellement sur nous cependant le fait est que trois de nos Aurors infiltrés ont disparu ces trois dernières semaines. Il s'agit de James Hampton, Veronica Slown et… Ernie McMillan.''

La voix d'Harry s'était brisée sur le dernier nom et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle se souvenait parfaitement d'Ernie McMillan, ce garçon grandiloquent qui avait combattu à leurs côtés durant la Grande Bataille, il avait fait partie de l'AD en cinquième année. Ainsi, il était devenu Auror… Et il était mort comme tant d'autres avant lui…

- ''Cependant grâce au travail acharné de Neville Londubat et de l'Auror Savage, nous avons pu récolter des informations capitales et… particulièrement inquiétantes.

- Vous voulez dire plus que celles que vous venez de nous annoncez ? déclara une voix narquoise qu'Hermione reconnu comme appartenant à Cormac McLaggen.

- Les Mangemorts ont rallié de nouvelles troupes ; ils entraînent des Métamorphages et des Animagus qu'ils capturent et soumettent au sortilège de l'Imperium dans le but d'infiltrer le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix. De plus, les Détraqueurs se sont de nouveau joints à eux et la sécurité instaurée à la prison d'Azkaban demeure en ce moment même minime. Un sorcier particulièrement puissant a déjà réussi à s'échapper en tuant trois Aurors alors qu'il ne possédait pas de baguette.''

Des grondements retentirent dans la salle.

- ''Qui ? demanda alors Minerva McGonagall.

- Drago Malefoy'' lâcha Kingsley.

A cet instant, le cœur d'Hermione se serra si fort qu'elle cru qu'elle n'arriverait plus à retrouver une respiration normale. Sa respiration se coupa et il lui sembla que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner à tel point qu'elle n'entendit pas Kingsley mettre fin à la réunion à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Ce fut la voix d'Harry qui la tira de son état semi absent :

- ''Hermione, Hermione ! Tu m'entends ?!''

Il lui sembla qu'elle revenait soudain à la surface et l'air pénétra de nouveau dans ses poumons, sa vision devint plus clair et elle se tourna vers Harry qui avait visiblement l'air paniqué :

- ''Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Oui, balbutia-t-elle. Oui ça va aller.''

Elle se leva précipitamment, prête à partir lorsqu'Harry la retint.

- ''Attends Hermione. Nous… Je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda t'elle d'une voix blanche.

- Et bien en réalité…

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans l'arrière salle d'un bar miteux.

Blaise Zabini pénétra d'un pas rapide dans la petite salle, seulement éclairée par quelques néons rougeâtres qui ajoutait à l'atmosphère morbide de la pièce. Il sourit en voyant la personne qu'il cherchait, nonchalamment assise sur un fauteuil en velours. Il se pencha à l'oreille de la personne et murmura d'une voix doucereuse :

- ''Tu ne devineras jamais qui nos espions on découvert cet après midi se promenant dans les rues de Londres avant de disparaître dans une bibliothèque fermée depuis des années…''

Le jeune homme assis dans son fauteuil fit doucement tourner son verre entre ses longs doigts pâles et aristocratiques. Une petite lueur démente s'alluma dans ses yeux d'acier et un sourire sadique vint naître sur ses lèvres.

- ''Parfait'' murmura t'il avant de déguster le vin couleur sang qui scintillait dans son verre.

- ''Drago Malefoy s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour te retrouver.''


End file.
